


Forever Down The Road

by rufferto



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Canon character died, Elrond Remembers, Elves, Gil-galad is dead and Elrond deals, Kind of Alternate Universe, M/M, Memories, Sad, Sort of hurt/comfort, Threesome, angsty, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Timeline: After Sauron "died" (the first time)Elrond is diverted from his grief, rather spectacularly.I wrote this years ago and found it again finally on another archive I don't use any more. It is mine so I moved it here.I've not uploaded any of my LOTR fics here so this is a test.





	Forever Down The Road

_I wondered at how many had been killed that day and always have. The dead were strewn across the mountain base like they had been lain down to sow the land for a new crop. Elves and men, they had been laid to waste. There was only one who mattered, only one who I would always remember for the rest of my life. I was kneeling at his body, my fingers pressed to his cold face. Anguish clutched at me and despair bit at my heels. Isildur had taken the ring, Gil-Galad was dead. My lover, my life. My fingers tried to will life into his face as tears sprung into my dirt stained eyes. I couldn't think, I couldn't even breathe when Glorfindel laid a hand on my shoulder, urging me to let his body be. No. how could I?_

"Erei..." I spoke his name breathlessly. "Erie please. Please by the Valar, you cannot be dead."

A world without my heart...how would I live?

Around me, there was rejoicing, Sauron was dead, people were looking to me to pick up the remains of the Elven people, to take up where Gil Galad had left off, but all I could do was stare at his lifeless face and be reminded of every moment we had spent together, every dream we had shared.

"Oh Erei..."

I imagined that he opened his eyes, that he looked at me and struggled into a sitting position, that he wrapped his arms around me and told me everything was alright, that he was alive. But that did not happen. On the field he lay, his eyes closed in death.

Eyes that I would never see gazing at me again.

I wanted to throw myself on his sword, to end the pain. I wanted nothing more than for everything to be over and to join him in the lands of the dead. I cried, tears flowed and I buried my face in my hands, my body shaking with sobs.

It had taken Erestor and Glorfindel both to drag me to my feet and hasten me away from his corpse to my tent. They lay me down and Erestor calmly bathed my forehead with a cool cloth as I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to wake from the nightmare that was Erei's death.

"Calm yourself, my Lord. There is much to be done. " Glorfindel took both my trembling hands and held them securely.

I thought back to our last moment together when Erei had kissed me and told me that we would finish our talk later. That was before this battle. Now we never would, now I would never hear his voice again. I would never again feel his lips at my throat or his hands running down my body. I would never again feel. What did it matter that there was much to be done? I wanted to be alone. "Leave me!" I finally croaked out, "Go away, just go away." Wine...anything. My eyes snapped open and I looked around the tent wildly, I had to deaden the pain. I shoved at the two closest to me, trying to break free of their hands, their hold. I fought tooth and nail, scratched and bit and struggled, but still they held fast.

"We'll never leave you, Lord Elrond." Erestor shook his head, exchanging a glance with Glorfindel.

"We promised him we would not," Glorfindel added.

Then I lost it and fought, biting clawing, kicking. I had to get to the wine. I had to stop the pain. Erestor held me down, while Glorfindel tried to soothe me with soft words and a stroking hand. Between the two of them, they finally had me calmed down enough that I could breathe. Glorfindel's hand ran up and down my back now, massaging gently while Erestor continued to bathe my heated face.

"I loved him so much. I still love him." I moaned softly. "He cannot be gone." I turned my haunted eyes to Erestor, begging him to tell me different. My advisor shook his head and sighed softly.

"I am sorry, My Lord. He is gone. But you are here, and your people need you. You must show a strong force for them to follow, you must stand." I leant into Glorfindel's hand, "I cannot stand. I cannot." I shook my head. Erestor slapped me hard across the face then, causing me to stare at him in shock. "Will you dishonor him then by turning your back on everything he fought and died for? Everything he gave up -for you-."

"How dare you!" I began, "You ..." Glorfindel stopped my hand before it lashed out at Erestor. Anger boiled in my heart as I struggled anew. The two of them continued to control over me, however, and to this day I still do not know how they did it.

Erestor leant forward then and surprised me even further, he kissed me!

The shock of it made me stop struggling entirely and almost collapse backwards. I was prevented from falling however by Glorfindel's strong arms as they held me, his fingers gently caressing. "You are not alone." He whispered in my ear, tickling its edges.

Valar, I was surely dreaming?

Erestor's tongue was sweet and gently sought entry, working its way past my surprised lips to extort a low mewl as I felt him explore within my mouth.

It was wrong, it went against everything I....

Then I felt Glorfindel's hands working to undo the straps of my armor.

"Its alright." he said softly, "We will cease if you wish it."

Valar, I could almost feel it in his voice. How long had Glorfindel and Erestor been together? And how had I never noticed? Did I what...want it to stop? Tears pooled in my eyes, yet did not shed. It was not them I wanted, not Glorfindel's hands, nor Erestor's lips, gentle and loving as they were.

But maybe it would take away the pain as well as any hard liquor.

So I relented, throwing the world to the side and returned Erestor's kiss, adjusting my body so that Glorfindel could disgard my armor. I hungrily sought his mouth, needing to feel something -anything-. The blonde elf's fingers worked quickly, taking each piece off while Erestor kept my mouth busy.

My head spun when I felt my clothing slowly vanish piece by piece. Somehow through this one glorious kiss a new world had begun in the wake of the old. My lips were unwilling to part with his even as we gasped for air and I felt his tongue tease me. Still gasping, I was turned around to Glorfindel and with the essence of my advisor still upon my tongue, my best friend took my mouth and plundered it with his own. It was Erestor's turn to use his hands, and he wasted no time. Soon, the three of us were bare and I felt myself be adjusted and laid upon the bed on my side. Glorfindel released my lips as I was laid down and slid up behind me. He pulled me on top of him, leaving us spooned together, his strong hands holding me still as I gasped at the new position and that was when I felt his slick fingers upon my ass.

I had no doubts what was to happen next. Clearly they knew what they were doing, and my mind was reeling so badly that I was almost drunk upon sheer passion. His fingers pressed into the cleft between my buttocks and I instinctively parted my legs, groaning as he shifted me slightly. I leant my head back so that he could kiss me while I felt Erestor's fingers tweak my nipples and his lips move down my chest.

Valar, this was a drug more powerful than alcohol.

He had found his way to my aching need, and his lips were already upon it when Glorfindel's fingers pushed into me. I gave a sharp cry against the mouth that claimed mine and a shiver ran through me as he prepared me. Erestor waited, his tongue teasing my shaft, running up and down it while Glorfindel's fingers stroked in and out. They were slick too, from some kind of lubrication. How had got it so quickly? I did not know, and did not care. Elbereth, get it over with! I wanted to scream. I needed to be full, to be so full that I couldn't think.

And then it came, he slid into me. He was...and I was sure...rather a lot bigger than Erei and I was unused to his size. I moaned helplessly, even as I pushed back to take more of him into me. At the same time, Erestor's lips encircled my head and he pushed his lips down while his fingers teased my nipples. Glorfindel's hands moved down my body and cupped my sacks while Erestor began to suck.

They created a spectacular rhythm, one I will never forget. My whole body burned with need from it and had been in flames the entire time. No part of my skin was left untouched. He plunged into me, and Erestor sucked me as though he was a baby taking milk from his own mother's breast. I felt Glorfindel's tongue controlling my mouth as easily as his shaft now controlled my body.

The gods blessed me then for all thoughts left me and I was lost to the pleasure. Glorfindel pumping into me from behind, Erestor's lips milking my shaft, and every sensitive part of my body being tormented by passion and need. Every part of me that had despaired was spinning into a new orbit. An orbit of bliss.

Faster and faster they took me until I did not even know whether it was night or day or which age had just passed. One orgasm completed itself with a next and his name was upon my lips in a loud cry, which was not surprising. Subsequently, and more of a surprise to myself, my friend's name also burst from my lips as did my advisor's. We were all four of us together, yet there was only three.

The heavens burst and stars bled tears as I howled and howled my anguish, passion and anger. Nothing would ever be the same again. There would never be another Gil-Galad. There would never be anyone who could replace him in my heart. No matter how many times I came this day, it would never be enough.

My lovers pleasured me until I was spent from it all, until I could no longer dream or think or cry. Then they held me between them, as though I was a small child. I lay there exhausted, wondering what the next age would bring and how I was going to live when Glorfindel softly kissed my brow.

"We never know what the future brings. You can only live if you choose to, or think about what life would be like forever while it passes by."

After those words, I looked at him for a long moment and understood. I knew then why he was my friend, and why they loved each other. I also knew then why they were with me, why they held me, and why they have always done so on each anniversary of the fall of Gil-Galad..

Even though Erei was dead, I was alive and I still had time. I still had a place. I loved him with all my heart and soul, and I still love him, but I could not stop living. Even if I did not have him, I still had his dream.

* * *

I looked back upon my bed in Imladris then, Glorfindel and Erestor were curled up together on it and Erestor glanced over at me. "Come back to bed." he said softly and I nodded, climbing into it. Ever since then I had never taken a road that they could follow. Erestor was my advisor, and Glorfindel was my friend. Together, they paved my destiny as I walked down the road to it.


End file.
